


《Say it with me boys~》

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Art, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Crossdressing, Dancing, Death, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fish, Fist Fights, Food Fight, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Gen, Guns, Hand Jobs, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Knives, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutant Reader, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Other, Play Fighting, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Singing, Slow To Update, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome, Tickle Fights, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: 《cover not made by me, however is edited》"Say it with me boys~""Da Da, Da, DaDaDaDa~""Da Da, Da, DaDaDaDa""RaLa,LaLaLa~""RaLa,LaLaLa""verrrrry goood~""Now! Ladies!~""Da Da, Da, DaDaDaDa~""Da Da, Da, DaDaDaDa~""RaLa,LaLaLa~""RaLa,LaLaLa""Lets bring it on home!~""oh yeahhh~""ooooohh ooooaah~""let me hear that beat drop!~""Bring the beat back!~""Oooooooh Oooooooaaaaah~"{for ages 13 and up, enless your a rule breaker~}
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Im wolfu! I have taken over part of this account because this fucker wont let me sign in. Im a friend of Cat and she let me sign in here to bring you this piece of shit art.  
> Chapters are short but it makes updates go faster. Honestly, i dont know what i am doing.   
> Im a horrible writer and am just puking words into my phone.   
> Hope you like it.

The only thought left over in your mind as you drifted into the dark, concealing, yet comforting embrass of failure was;  
"Well fuck me sideways and call me a monkey's unkle"   
You didnt expect the words to flow from your cold, smooth lips, settling on your tounge contently. However, it did allow reality to hit you like a kick to your giblets, the ground seeming to swallow you whole.   
You felt as if you were falling, red lights and dirt moving past you as high speeds as you fell deep withen the earth's core  
Suddenly you are blinded, buildings now passing you by as the ground came near.   
You let out a heart renching screatch, twisting your body so that you faced the ground, ready to use your limbs in an attempt to absorb most of the fall.   
Your eyes squeezed shut as you waited for the worst, however the entrenching feeling of your organs attempting to leave you settled and you no longer felt like you were falling.   
You slowly opened your suposed eyes, gasping in shock at finding yourself hovering above the ground, as if you were sprinkled with pixie dust from peterpan and his fairy.   
You felt your spinning mind slow as you began to regret drinking a bit more wine than usual.   
Your gaze drifted up and around you, your eyes catching on the pentagram in the place of what you could only think of as the north star. Despite not being a fan of witchcraft, you still found the way the symbol sparkled against the blood red background intreaging.   
You let your eyeris drift along the deep red of the voided sky and down the not so great buildings, until you layed eyes on the citizens.   
Your mind buzed in immediate fear as you rather quickly darted behind a post, watching as untamed beasts roamed about, their eyes holding a vicious need of desires unknown to you.   
You were scared and confused, your poor mind racking as to were you were and what was happening. That is until it hit you.   
You were in hell.   
You almost tried to brush the thought away, but you couldnt. It made sence as to why the sky and people? are the way they are. However, you thought of it as impossible, I mean, you've done some horrible things throughout your life, however your mother always told you you would be forgiven.   
Your mother, oh how much you wanted your mother. You quite literally wanted to go crying to your mom. She would know what was happening, she would help you. However, you knew even if your mother was dead, she wouldn't be in hell, she'd be in heaven with Sam Kinison and Elvis Presley, enjoying her afterlife.   
Your body reacts on its own, nearly slithering in a motion similar to what you used when swimming. You slowly moved from behind the post, startled by the little jingle of a bell, like that of the collar you always wore.   
You slowly made your way to the window of a shop, nearly passing out at the sight of yourself.   
You were even more of a beast than the ones that roamed the streets around you.  
Inplace of your head was the skull of a mountain goat, accessorized with the large, curved ram horns and even two little devil horns between them. However, instead of your usual, livley blue eyes you only had one large one, or should I say eyesocket.   
Your actual eye was the swirling color of rainbow and seemingly floating pupil in the middle, thin as a cat's pupil.   
You didn't have a bottom jaw, instead your gums and bottom lip moved down your neck and into your cleavage, rows of sharp fangs following them.   
Your ribs poked out of your thin layer of chest fur, the ends nearly meeting eachother in the middle of your chest.   
Your stomach was almost unnervingly thin, almost to your spine.   
Your arms were freakishly long, your arms getting thicker until it reaches your large hands. You only had two large clawed fingures and a tiny one on your wrist, the tips of whitch were splashed with black freckles.   
Inplace of your legs was a long tail, almost like that of a mermain, however the end was a dolphins and before that was several types of fins. Your entire coloring was nearly monotone, the tips of your limbs being a bright and shiny silver, slowly fading into a blue, then purple, then black, and in a long line from your chest to your tail was a faded line of red furr.   
You couldn't believe it, you were some kind of freakish being, that of whitch seemed to also catch the attention of others on the streat who gave you desgusted looks.   
What the fuck is going on?

《Word count- 808》   
I don't know were this is going, but I'm gonna try my best not to make this book as bad as my others, also here is a sketch as to what you look like as of now.

{12/8/19}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some horribly detailed gore!

You've been in hell for three days so far, and honestly, its... well, hell.  
You've had a hard time finding places to sleep, mostly pulling your levitating body up the walls of buildings and hiding next to chimneys for warmth through the cold nights.  
Food and water is extreamly scarce aswell, only being able to find slightly decent water in the disgusting bathrooms of shops and bars.  
Honestly, you've bearly eaten anything since you got here, and with your lanky figure its easy to tell the only place you have a fat store is in the base of your tail. So far you have been eating whatever ounces of food you can find laying around.  
Your starved, your hunger making you crave the flesh you had once struffed yourself with.  
What you found the strangest however, is that people seemed to follow you, attempting to stay in a close radius, and some even brushing shoulders with you. This scared the shit out of you of course, causing you to quickly float away with a swoop of your tail.  
One thing that you loved about your new body was that the black freckles that seemed to cover your soft fur and scales was bioluminescent, allowing you to flash bright neons with a single breath.  
You've found it increasingly hard not to sink your teeth into the beings as they followed you, your hunger growing quite quickly.  
What are you up too right now you may ask.  
Right now you are drifting down the sidewalk at a comfortable pace, a herd of dazed monsters following behind you like lost puppies. No. More like sacks of bloody, fresh meat.  
You could feel your saliva driping down your nonexcistant bottom jaw, long, blue and silver tiped tounge slipping from its hidding place in your throat. It coiled and uncoiled, seeming to slither in the air in a show of flexibility.  
Your mind snaps blank as you feel a clawed hand of a lizard demon land on your shoulder.  
In a swift movement, you swung yourself around, sinking your many rows of razor like teeth into the male demon.  
His delicious cry of pain seemed to snap the others out of their dazed state, running off with fearful looks spread across their faces.  
You didnt pay any attention to the staring pedestrians as you visously shook your head, ripping a large chunk out of the demons shoulder. He fell but got up rather quickly, attempting to run away.  
You threw your head back, your throat opening larger with a sickening squish and crack, the chunk disapearing down your void of a throat.  
You let out a purr like growl, throwing yourself forward, arms at your side to slip through the air at quick speeds, your tail jerking as you catch up with your running pray.  
Your claws lurched forward as you scooped up the beast, shoving him into your forever open mouth.  
There was another squish and crack and your throat began to slowly pull him in, much like that of a snake.  
His screams became muffled and movements more frantic, but you didn't stop, slowly swallowing the man alive.  
You let out happy gags and growls, the thick blood running down your throat in a heavy flowing stream.  
The reptile demon quickly disapeared down your throat, allowing it to snap back into place.  
Much to your dazed curiosity, your stomach was still as slim as ever.  
You threw your head back and let out an exact copy of the scream the male had made not even three minutes ago, your gills vibrating with excitement.  
It felt so good to eat again.... to be alive AGAIN.

{12/10/19}

《Word count- 617》


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my finals are in a few days and i have a lot of reviews to do. Its nearly 2 am and i finally finished this.

You've been in hell for about a week now, satisfying your ever growing hunger with tiny morsels. You'd be suprised by the number of bite sized pipsqueaks hell has to offer.  
Despite only giving one public show of your carnage, the news covered the story. Apparently the ability to swallow monsters whole wasn't exactly common, and neither was cannibalism. You guessed by the reactions that the idea was played with, but only a selective few act out on it.  
Your ok with that, more for you.  
Although you wanted to slit Katie killjoy's throat, you find Tom Trench to be an interesting character. He kinda had that perverted, submissive, yet friendly attitude about him, much like a few of your friends had in the upper world.  
One thing that took alot of adjusting to however, was the territories.  
Very few had actual boundaries or scent markers to show when your on diffrent turf, so you had to be extra careful.  
You have been traveling for a while, wondering across the pentagram and seeing what it has to offer.  
At this time, your on the south right edge of the pentagram, drifting down the sidewalk. But ofcourse, your peaceful strol had to be interupted.  
Some type of bulldog looking demon stepped infrount of you, a large spike collar around his neck and a black leather jacket covering his blood stained t. One large bottom tooth protruded from his sneering lips, showing off his underbite. His pelt was ragged, brown and white in color, and his eyes were a bright red.  
Your rainbow eyes dragged down his muscular figure, your bloodlust raising at the thought of a tuff, chewy meal.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing on my turf you freak." He growled, tho his sentence sounded more like a statement then a question.  
His words didn't reach your ears, instead sliding over them.  
Your tounge slipped out of your throat, coiling and slithering between your teeth. You spoke.  
"WhAt tHe FUcK dO yOU tHinK yOuR dOiNg oN mY tUrF yOu FreAK"  
Your voice sounded much like that of a recording of the demon infrount of you. Diffrent letters stuck out from others, your voice sounding almost like a ghostly echo.  
The pit bull seemed stunned for a second before snapping out of it with a low growl, raising his fist.  
You let out a ghostly screach of your last victim, lunging at the demon, tounge slashing, claws ready.  
You lowered your head just in time for his fist to slam into the tiny devil horns atop your head, squished between your ram horns.  
The dog monster let out a pain filled scream, pulling his mutilated fist away with a choked hiss.  
You took that moment to act, your clawed fingures slicing into his sides, only milking out more screams.  
You didn't pay anymind to the gathering crowd, some even with cameras, instead focusing fully on the widdened, fearful eyes of the beast infrount of you.  
You let out a drawn out, echoing cackle, your throat opening wider with a crack and squished pop.  
You quicky dove down, swallowing the demon down to his shoulders before you had to start working the rest of the struggling man down your throat.  
You constricted around him, humming as you feel and hear the mans back break, making him go limp in your throat.  
You quickly worked the rest of your meal down your throat, the crack and squish signalling you were done.  
You perked up at the sound of yelling, turning to look over at the croud of demons bowing to you.  
You tilted your head in confusion, contemplating eating them. That is until you heard the introduction of 666 news on the TV's behind you. You turned your head and flicked your tail, drifted over to the screens.  
"We just got news that the newest, cannibalistic killer to hell, nicknamed copycat, has just taken control of the south right edge of the pentagram!"  
The annoying voice of Katie continued.  
"Now lets us see the live feed!"  
There was a quick cut to about half way through your session of eating the guy before it cut to actual time. You could see your back and even the TV's you were watching.  
You slowly turned your head to catch a glimpse of the camera through the croud, the small goat like demons eyes widening when he realized his mistake.  
You lunged at him, hearing the brief gasp from Katie and the croud as the camera hit the ground.  
You gobbled up the goat easily, your jaws snapping shut on the horns, allowing them to break and fall to the ground with a clatter.  
You dropped down suddenly, deciding to give the camera a bit of a show. Your skull rests on the ground infrount of it, your hind raised and tail droopy, almost like that of a playful dog.  
You let your large eye fill with innocence, staring cutely at the camera, before your pupil tightens and the ends of your jaws turn up in a devilish grin. Reeling your head back, you rammed your horns into the camera, smashing it and cutting off the footage with ease.  
You snickered as there was a snort from the television. The short, yet hilarious conversation filling your ears.  
"Holly shit that was hot"  
The cracking of bones and nails clawing at the wooden desk could be heard.  
"You fucking disgusting little sh-"  
The conversation was cut short as a 'technical difficulties' sigh showed on screen. 

This isn't so bad.

Here is a drawing of Alastor I did, i will try to add some art or pictures every other chapter or so. 《Word count- 971》 {12/15/19}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins to progress, and you meet your new enemy~
> 
> My finals start tomarrow so I thought I might aswell hurry up and get this out so i can start working on the next chapter, which i will make a little longer for the special occasion! Hope you enjoy!

You've been in hell for at least 2 weeks now, getting used to your territory and even reinforcing your place in this hierarchy with a tasty snack each time you leave the safety of your base.   
Speaking of your base, its a simple little thing, just something your put together yourself.   
You built it into the small hill that raised a large tree, the roots of which are the main support beams of your home. You used your two fingured, clawed hands to dig out a large, underground area underneath the tree. Lining the walls with strategically placed stones, held together by the spider like silk you can produce from your longe tounge.   
The floor was lined with bricks you scavenged from an old, half destroyed building in town.   
And finally, your bed. Your bed was basically a hammock made of your silk, except lined with the brushed out furr from some of your furred prey.   
It wasn't much, but you loved it, it was your home.   
Right now of course, you are at the edge of the treeline, hanging upsidedown from your tail on a branch, watching the monsters of the city struggle.   
You slowly relaxed, the mist of your eyes fading in and out, much like blinking, before slowly fadding out fully.   
You fell from the tree, a sudden explosion threatened to utterly destroy your eardrums as you fell headfirst to the ground with a thud and groan.   
Seems like your floating trick only wanted to save you when your life is at stake. What an ass.  
You rubbed your skull as you looked around, slowly floating off the ground as usual.   
Your eye was drawn to another explosion and crash, several buildings falling in a domino effect. Large black tendrils lashed at buildings and people, reaking complete chaos on YOUR turf.   
You jump into action, flicking your tail violently as your soar above the ground. One you get close enouph, you slam your tail into the ground, using it as leverage to throw yourself half way up the side of a building. You dug your claws into the bricks, using your arm strength as leverage, forcing your floating body up the vertical wall with little effort.   
You pulled yourself up to the top with a little more force than needed, nearly throwing yourself off the opposite edge of the building.   
You steadied yourself and allowed your eagle eye to search the scattering crowds and destruction for the threat.   
You caught sight of a slim figure standing in the middle of the main road, his posture tight and full of power, a hand raised, controling the many tendrils that continued their assult.  
His face was split in a large smile filled with sharp, yellow teeth. He wore a red pin-stripe tailed suit with a white button up and red stitched, black bow tie. His pants were deeper red in color, but pin-stipe aswell, and his shoes were a deep, well kept black leather.   
His hair was quite... interesting. The edges of his hair were well cut into a bob, larger tuffs of hair sticking up atop his head as ears, the tips of witch black. Inbetween his ears are little black deer horns... a deer demon huh? Never tried Vinson before, heard its good though.  
Your thought process was interupted when a tendril slapped against the building, breaking through half of it and making it topple.   
You were quick to react, lunging at the thing and slicing through a portion of it with your claws as you fell.   
There was a loud, static screatch, not to much diffrent from nails on a chalk board. The tendril flailed, the cut off section dangling and flopping like a ragdoll, only being held onto by a layer of slime like flesh.   
Bitter tasting black blood sprayed from the limb and onto bystanders who ran for cover as the skin of the beast snapped, allowing the severed chunk to fall to the ground, turning into a wriggling mess of puddy.   
You could feel eyes burning into the back of your skull as you stared proudly at your work, the wounded tendril returning into the portal like hole in the ground infrount of the new threat.   
You slowly turned your body to stare at the sack of rich, red venison..... Deer lord your in the middle of a battle and all you can think about is food. ((>:3))  
Though the smile was still pasted across his features, it held a more agressive, maybe even entertained look to it as his eyes flicked between radio dials and normal.   
You turned your neck one way, then the other, loud cracks emitting from your joints as you prepared for the battle that would prove your tittle, save your home, and keep you fed. 

This is gonna be fun~

《Word count- 806》

{12/17/19}


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate how this turned out, but im bad at fight scenes

There was a long pause of silence, everything still between the two of you. The fire blazing around you seemed to daze and slow at the tension, the screams and pleads drowning from each of your ears.  
Time itself seemed taken back by the atmosphere grabbing and clawing at it's throat, suffocating it.   
You thundering beat of your chilled heart filled your ears, your blood rushing with adrenaline, your eyes dazed by the instinct of your very being.   
A low, drawing buzz filled your mind, your limbs static in their own placing as your vision redened beyond recognition.   
The sudden lunge of black shadows snapped your mussels into attention. Your clawed hands slammed into the ground, your tail giving a quick thrash from side to side as your throat unhinged in a throatly buzz. A buffering raur left your thoat gravelly, viberating through your chest.   
You threw yourself at the closest shadow, your claws peeling it from its forever state of molded 2D.   
The shadows almost seemed to be absorbed into your being, sucked up from the retreating ground.   
Your eye focused back on the prize, stalking your way closer, the shadows moving allong your scaled skin, gripping at the pavement and pulling you back. Fuck them.  
With a click of your tail you sent the shadows flying back to their damp crevices, freeing yourself of the annoyance.   
The red demon's eye twitched and raised his staff, stiffly jerking his arm so that it pointed at you in a sudden snap of air. The large tendrils originally causing havoc to your land now lunged at you at full force, one slamming into your side and sending you flying into a building.   
You peeled yourself away from your mold in the brick wall rather quickly, flopping onto the ground, only to have another tendril from above beat you into the earth with ease.   
The air filled with cackling lauphter, the radio demon shaking his head in aproval of his squished competitor. At least he got a good fight.   
He turned around, only to find your being burst from the liquified pavement as if it were water.   
With a quick side step he dodged your attack, his eyes narrowing in both amusement and annoyance. How dare a battered mortal attempt to attack him.   
Your lashing tail was hopped over with ease, aswell as your swinging claws being blocked by his staff, only driving your anger.   
You could make it out of his attacks, but couldnt seem to lay a hit on him. Atleast you had him on defense, thats progress.   
The venison prize buffered and his being glitched, bursting into confetti as you almost grabbed him.   
The moment he disappeared, he reapeared behind you, his antlers growing and figure lengthening, his eyes dials. Small red figures of dark blooded meaning drifted around him as his smile turned up in wicked lauphter.   
Large black spikes emerged from the earth, shooting into the sky, scrapping it as they bent and buffered, some managing to impale you. However, they slowly melted away at your screach, the shadish monstrosity retracting with a hiss.   
You were bleeding, heavily at that. Black sludge gushed from your wounds with the consistency of cottage cheese. The clotted, sickeningly bitter liquid seemed to have no source, pooling at the ground, burning through it like acid.   
The venison demon infrount of you seemed on the verge of snapping out of existence at the look of anger and pure hatered that spread across his face as he backed you into his wall of thickening shadows.   
Your adrenaline was diminishing, the pain and ache of your wounds slowly taking its toll on you, however your low buzzing hisses didnt go unnoticed.   
You really didnt know when to stop did you?  
The deliberate steps of the demon quickened, his static growing with the jerks and cracks of his neck.   
Well, your fucked. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
You sunk into the wall of shadows, finding that they relaxed and extinguished at your touch, slinking away contently.  
With one final hiss, you took off through the shadows, the wall disintegrating as you break through, sprinting away from the beast.   
.  
Your breath labors as you take jagged turns, dodging cars as you book it into diffrent streets, running as far as you can.   
Eventually, you burst through the doors of a random building, not sencing any threats. You slam the door behind you, gripping at your wounds with low hisses and groans.   
Your panting didnt seem to want to calm, your vision darkening around the edges as you desperately crawled across the floor, dragging your limp tail.   
You could only make it about halfway down the seemingly forever lengenthing hallway before your arms gave out on you, your body going limp. The last thing that you see is the faint outline of a female figure running towards you, then black.   
Soothing darkness, comforting silence of thoughts and worry drifting across your consciousness until its gone. 

《Word count- 829》

{12/21/19}


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year.   
> Sorry for the really late update, been busy with other stuff and never got around to it. But here you are, a bit rushed but I hope you like it

Everything felt so still, so silent. Only the faint buzz of a radio can be heard as you slowly come to, your one eyes still glued shut and limbs still limp in place. If anyone were to be watching, they would have mistaken you for being asleep. Sadly, that was not the case. You mind was busying itself with a self check, moving through each crevice of your being slowly, assessing ths damage.   
It wasn't until you felt gentle hands pulling up the extraordinarily soft sheets, that your one eye snapped open, pupil landing on the demon infrount of you.   
She let out a gasp, falling back and onto her hind with wide eyes, and only then did you sit up.   
Horrendous pain shot through your being, causing you to tense and hunch, your head throbbing with screams. The blonde demon got up immediately, walking up to your quivering form with slow caution.   
"A-are you alright?"   
She spoke just above a whisper, as if afraid of startling you.   
Your shivers imeadiatly stopped the moment a shy hand was gently placed on your shoulder. Your mind blanked and limbs slacked as you both locked pupils.   
There was a long silence, one that was only broken when you looked back down at yourself, pulling back the covers to assess the damage, deeming the girl not a threat.   
You found your tail and even ribcage to be tightly wrapped in blood stained bandages.   
That explained the pain.   
Despite this, you still crawled off the bed, only to find that you didnt float, muchto your frustration. Seems that your magic is to focused on healing.   
"W-wait! You need to lay down! Your horribly damaged!" The blonde shrieked, attemptingto hurriedly, yet gently lift you by your shoulders.   
You however, were not having it, moving your tail in a simular motion to a snake, scraping the bandages and hard scales against the floor. Your long claws helped in moving you along with greater effort than needed due to the blond frantically trying to pull you back twards the bed.   
Your head jerked back when you felt hands grab your tail, your tounge thrashing as you attempt to tell off the demon, only to have a staticky sound rumble your throat.   
You huff, realizing the venison demons sounds were the latest sound you'd heard other than the blondes voice.   
Your tail was immediately dropped and you continued on your way, pushing the cracked open door out of your way with your head.   
You were determined to find that delicious sack of venison that so graciously kicked your ass.   
Having made it to the stairs, and unwilling to suffer the pain from going down it, you instead hoisted yourself onto the railing, sliding down and away from the chittering blonde. However, you were not able to stop yourself, flying off the rail and into a pair of fluffy tits.   
You may enjoy to touch some nice tits everyonce in a while, and you nearly reach up to squeeze them, however now was not the time.   
With a spinning head, you pulled yourself off the slender demon and examined them.   
Their entire body was covered in a thin layer of fluff, the most being on their tits. Their color varied between simple white and a few shades of pink. Their outfit consists of hot pink, thigh high heels, a pink and white striped button up, black butty shorts, and pink gloves.   
"Wooo watch were your going sugar tits" he hisses slightly, tho more out of annoyance than anything else.   
You huffed slightly, attempting to talk back, only for his exact sentence to pour out of your mouth as if someone hit the replay button.   
You only stayed long enouph to see the look of confusion before you turned and continued your journey.  
You again had to stop as you are poked with the blunt edge of a spear, causing you to hiss at the new threat.   
Unlike the blonde, this women had white haid and grey skin, an x hovering were one of her eyes should be. She didnt radiate the same energy you had quickly grown to respect with the blonde, she just seemed like the type to be done with everyones shit.   
The silence between you all was cut off by the sound of three knocks on the door, all heads turning to look at it. 

(Word count- 733)

{1/2/20}

(Happy new year/leap year/2020)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know no one reads this shit, but its become a hit on my wattpad page so im gonna continue posting here aswell.

A deafening sound indead, the silence after the storm some may say. But it was only begining.  
The blonde demon hesitated before making her way twards the door, placing her hand on the knob, twisting and opening it with ease.  
"He-"  
The door shut with a slam, the vibration reverberating through the creases of the floorboards and up into your spine, making you freeze.  
Blondie took a double take.  
"-llo!"  
Another slam, this time tho, the blonde turned to a couch with a white head, that of whitch you had not noticed before.  
"Vaggie!"  
"What?" There was clear annoyance in her voice. Grummpy bum.  
"The radio demon is at the door" the nervousness in her voice was not what set you on edge, however the name did. You took a second to register the voice you had heard, and connected the dots rather slowly.  
You were thrown back from your thoughts as you heard the voice of your tormenter, speaking to the blonde.  
"May I speak now?" You wound have scrunched up your nose if you had one, he sounded so smug.  
"You may"  
"Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you darling! Quite a pleasure!"  
He pushed past her, shaking her hand before she can react, making his way into the room.  
"I saw your fiasco on a picture show! Well i haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! HAHAHA ooooh so many orphans"  
He was stopped in his tracks as Vaggie pointed a spear at his thin throat, mumbling in what you assumed was some type of spanish.  
She continued to angerly insult the powerful demon before her, seemingly ammused by her antics.  
"Dear, believe me. If I wanted to hurt anyone here..." he slowly tilted his head, static and symbols you vaguely recognized, floating around him. His eyes turned to dials, his figure blurring with the deep static of his voice, which dropped an octive lower.  
"Ï wøŮļđ hÅvə ĐőÑê §ø ÅĺłŘəąĐý"  
The deep voice sent chills down youd already quivering spine.  
You didnt hear the rest of what they said, watching the red demon as they walked past your figure on the floor.  
You swear you saw that smug smirk of his nearly split his face in half as he took a small side glance at you as he walked.  
You huffed angerly and dragged yourself to the old couch that sat against the right wall.  
You puffed out youd chest at the spink and white spider, your head held high in an instinctal show of dominance. He simply smirked and ruffled his chest fluff up, watching as you hauled yourself up and onto the couch, watching him wearily, your eyes holding slight intrest.  
You both held eye contact for a few seconds, neither backing down. You mind was practically screaming 'bitch my pussy pops more than yours'.  
If only you knew the same thoughts were running through his head aswell.  
You turned back to see the radio demon pull out a black mass from the refurnished fireplace. Your eyes glittered with motherly love as you watched the black of the mass poof away, revealing a child... er, is she a child? You didnt know, but your instincts were going crazy.  
She started running around, after introducing herself of course, and gripping about how dirty the place was.  
You picked her up in your jaws the momenf she was close enouph, setting her in your lap and curling around her. She was confused at first, attempting to wiggle free, but eventually she laid still, her child like mind resting in the presence of a motherly figure.  
Your peace wasn't long lived sadly, the radio demon summoning his shadow slaves from the fire, most zipping by you, one of witch you caught and ate. He grabbed charlie and ran around with her, singing.  
Tho it was annoying to have your peace disturbed, you found yourself lolling your head to the music.  
You couldnt help it, 1930's is your favorite decade of music besides rock.  
Before he could finish the last word of his song, a huge chunk of wall went flying past you, taking nifty, who had slipped from your arms to dance, with it.  
You grumbled in annoyance, forcing yourself off the couch and into the air, drifting a bit before you regained yourself, floating over to the hole, peaking out with the others.  
There, infrount of you all was a giant blimp like thing, a speaker allowing you to hear the laughter of the person inside.  
There was a small exchange between the bag of venison, and what sounded like some type of snake demon. Before a gianf ray gun could blast you all to dust, Venison snapped his fingures, a circular portal opening, the same tentacles you faught before coming out of it.  
You allowed yourself to drift without thought, ending up upside down somehow. You simply watched the show of power that you had seen before, already knowing what was going to happen.  
When it was all over, venison only held on to his threatening ora fod a few more seconds, smilling creepoly to himself.  
He snapped out of it quickly however, rambling abouf being hungry and a receipe his mother taught him.  
The others followed behind him, all to shocked to say anything, yourself following not to far behind. 

You really hate that guy.

(Word count- 898)

{1/26/20}


	8. Chapter 8

They touched it  
They touched it  
They touched it  
Rid. Of. It.

It has been about a week since you have come to this hotel. In all honesty, the main reason you stay is because of the little ball of sunshine that seems to be attatched to the monster that is Alastor.  
You don't leave Nifty's side often, and neither has she to yours. You both have grown fond of each other over the short period you both had been in this hotel.   
You often found yourself helping with the cleaning, or sniffing down the smell of a pig you have yet to track down, quite annoying to say the least.   
Everyonce in a while, Nifty will leave the hotel to get cleaning suplise and other necessities such as food and hygiene products. You didn't mind, as you just float beside her anyway.   
Oh! You almost forgot to mention your wound! Turn out you dont have organs! So the hole that has been ripped through your stomach from the tendril didnt bother you. Consequently however, you do not have a healing ability like other demons do, instead the wound remains open, any broken or removed peices of your body just floating in the spot they belong. You found this out when your arm was cut clean off by an axe weilding maniac.   
So, now you have a hole in your stomach, which leaks black ink, and a floating arm. A little annoying, but fascinating either way.  
Besides that, here you are, floating behind Nifty, that of who is skipping down the sidewalk and to a run down shopping market.   
You watch as she grabs a small basket, handing it to you. You pick it up in your jaws and you both walk down the isles, plucking items from the shelves and throwing them in the air. Each time you move your head and easily catch the item in the basket.   
Some time and a few gummy worms later, you both finish up and pay for the items, walking out the door, bags in your mouth.   
Nifty skips happily ahead of you, eating from a bag of marshmallows, occasionally tossing one back to you.   
It is times like these that you can look up at the blood red sky and enjoy your time in hell without worry.   
Soon enouph, Nifty ended up on your back, napping the rest of the way to thd hotel, small but cute snores excaping her.   
Slipping through the heavy frount doors, you make your way inside, gently placing Nifty on the couch and floating off to the kitchen, where you placed all the items in their respected places.   
You got a small cat call from Angel Dust as you floated by, only responding with a small flick of your tail. You placed a small blanket on Nifty before floating off.   
You found yourself back on the streets soon enouph, weaving between the occasional bystander and making your way through the town.   
The peaceful atmosphere around you was quickly shattered when you felt a greasy hand on your tail.   
With a disgusted growl you turned around, only to find a few drunks quite literally on your tail, mumbling abount how relaxing your scaled were.   
You smacked one into a wall with your tail, a hiss reverberating from your throat. Another drunk replaced the other though, clinging to your back, hands running across your chest.   
Your mind racked with old memories and panic, causing you to flail under all the bodies.   
They were everywhere, touching you with their greasy hands and their disgusting touch seeping into your skin.   
Your mind went blank, your spine cracking backwards with a harsh snap, your jaw cranked open in a loose hang as you bashed your bone skull into the head of one of your attackers.   
There was a sickening crunch and squish as brain matter and blood splattered across the pavement, the body dropping to the ground with a thud.   
Red mist drifted from your eyes in a haze of anger, your throat ripping with your unrecorded screams and animalisted roars.   
Limbs went flying as you tore into the closest body, jaws severing the head while your lengthy claws burst through their rib cage, ripping them in half with ease.   
Your tail split in two, seperating and reconnecting with loud slaps of wet flesh, teeth emerging, only to be coated in blood as you caught your third victim in its grasp, shaking them like a wild dog.   
You were still ripping at the remains of mushy matter that remained of your attackers before you snapped oug of the haze.   
The first thought that ran through your mind was 'Charlie's gonna be pissed'.

(Word count- 784)

{2/1/20}


End file.
